Expectations
by CherLover52046
Summary: Willy Wonka finds the love of his life but will he handle her big news? plz R&R!
1. Introductions

In out of everyone who loved in the factory Charlie bucket never saw another human being working there. The only people who were there that he saw everyday where his family, the oompa-loompas, and Willy wonka himself. One day whilst discussing a new way to make chocolate birds into chicks for Easter he saw her. She was tall and skinny, her hair was the same chocolate color as Willy's but came past her shoulders, and her eyes were dark yet gentle. Completely transfixed on her beauty, he looked over her red tinted lips, light eye shadow that made her eyes pop, and a light pink blush spread across her cheeks. She was dressed from head to toe in black; her skirt didn't all the way go past her knees, her stockings stretched gently across her curves into high heeled shoes. Her shirt was low cut that showed off a little of her chest if you looked down it, she was very professional looking like someone who worked in a department store.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" he asked his eyes still transfixed on the passing woman.

"Oh that's my assistant."

"Oh… I thought I… was." He said a little hurt. Willy had heard the hurt in his voice and spoke again in a gentle tone.

"There's a difference between you and her. You're the one I tell all my candy making secrets to. She runs all of my errands, answers all my letters, and other stuff."

"So she's like a secretary."

"Yeah. Hey a… riella come here."

She walked over to them and Charlie could see kindness in her eyes and a mother's gentle tone in her voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you its ar…ella with a long a not a short a."

"Sorry. This is my heir Charlie."

"Oh this is him..?"

She bent down to his level to see him properly with her hands on her knees. He looked up and saw her chest in her bra a little. He blushed a little and looked back up to her eyes.

"…hello Charlie I'm ariella."

He shook her outreached hand and he noticed her nails were bright purple with little silver W's on them, and her hands were as soft as satin.

"How do you do?"

"How do you do?"

"Well I should be getting back to work. Good day Mr. Wonka, good day Charlie."

"Good day ariella."

She removed her hand from his and gently stood up. She started to walk away when she felt a warm hand on her arm. She turned and faced Mr. Wonka for it was his hand on her arm.

"Yes sir?"

"Um… after dinner time we need to discuss your weekly reports 'kay?"

"Yes sir whatever you say."

"Now you can go. Scoot. Scoot."

"Weekly reports sir?" Charlie asked in a speculating voice.

"Yes inventory, sales in other countries and so on. I'll discuss it with you when you're older 'kay?"

"Sure."

The rest of the day went very quickly even though they were in the invention room trying to perfect the Easter egg birds. The marketing, how would they advertise, ECT. Charlie was sampling the chocolate for the birds when Mr. Wonka's alarm on his pocket watch went off.

"Time for dinner! Let's boogie."

They had dinner in Charlie's house with his family. Halfway through dinner Mr. Wonka piped up from the quiet dinner table.

"You can stay here after dinner. I won't need you for the rest of the day."

Everyone's eyes went to Charlie the scanned over to Mr. Wonka's, for this was the first time he had suggested this. He always wanted Charlie with him. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Of course sir. Whatever you say."

"Oh good."

Everyone's look went from dumbfounded to amazed as they looked back at the chocolatier and back to their plates. No one else but Charlie noticed that Willy was glancing at the clock every few seconds, until his mother cleared the plates off the table, and the clock chimed 7. Willy jumped to his feet grabbed his hat, cane, and headed for the door.

"Thank you for the lovely meal Mrs. Bucket but I have a pressing engagement. If you'll excuse me."

He opened the door and went across the chocolate room to the glass elevator and pressed one of the top buttons and in a flash he was gone.


	2. Meeting

Ariella walked the long hallway to Willy wonka's meeting room. They have had have these meetings before and everyone went the same way, with them going over the paperwork, but never finishing because halfway through it they would always fall into the real reason they were there in the first place. She came up to a pair of purple double doors with a large sliver W right in the middle. She went inside not knowing that Charlie was behind her, wanting to know what kind of meetings these were, and why wasn't he invited to them. As the doors began to close he took the initiative and ran inside to hide in a corner that was just big enough for him to be hidden. 5 minutes later willy came through another door on the other side of the room, dressed on all black so that he matched his secretary. It was like anything he had ever seen. He was always used to seeing him wear all kinds of colors even though they were all dark he'd never seen him in all black; he wasn't accustomed to seeing him this way.

"Have I kept you waiting?"

"You're worth the wait."

"(Smiles) so are you."

He ran a hand up her cheek and caressed her face gently.

"How's about we skip the paperwork tonight?"

"I'm all for that."

She stood up from her chair and kissed him. He returned the favor by wrapping his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him so he could run his hands over her body. She unbuttoned her shirt, and snaked her hands around his neck. He pushed it off her shoulders burying his face in her breasts. She held his head there and moaned gently. Charlie's eyes widened to the point where they were as large as gobstoppers. So this is why he didn't want him in this meeting, because he wanted to release his affections he had for her. He pushed her onto the bed that was in the middle room that Charlie was wondering what it was there for and now he knew why. Charlie watched as he saw clothes being removed, hands touching over each other, moaning and panting. All of a sudden there was silence just like it was before, a deathly graveyard silence.

"Willy…?" ariella's voice though soft and gentle as she spoke was loud enough for him and Charlie to hear.

"… I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you. You're everything to me."

"I… lo… like you too."

She got from the bed, pulling on her clothes, and trying to fix her hair that had become a mess during sex. She glanced at the corner where Charlie was hiding and he could swear she looked directly at him. He flinched and hoped she didn't see him but she had. She back to the bed and crawled beside Willy.

"What is it?"

"There's something in that corner over there."

He slid on his boxers and pants and walked over to the corner. Charlie knew he was in trouble now; he violated wonka's wishes about him not being there and was preparing for the worst. He looked up to see him standing over him, looking hurt now knowing he saw what he did.

"There's nothing here. Maybe it was your imagination."

"Whatever. I have to go do inventory so I'll see you later."

She walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He gave one back to her and waved at her departing from the room then turned to face Charlie who was still crouching in the corner.


	3. Explinations and Confessions

Willy wonka walked into the middle of the room, sat down on the bed, and grabbed his shirt.

"Charlie… come out here."

He came out of the corner and walked over to his hurt mentor. Willy pulled on his shirt, vest, and his jacket straightening out his coattails.

"Yes sir?"

"I specifically told you that you didn't need to be here and yet you were… and you saw what happened. The main thing I want to know is why?"

"I just wanted to see what kind of meetings they were… (Sniffles) that's all."

Charlie wiped a tear from his eye knowing he had disappointed his mentor. Wonka saw this and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Come now there's no need for crying, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No I'm a little upset but I'll get over it. I have a question, now that you know what they are you going to follow her in here again?"

"No sir. I'll respect your privacy from now on."

"Good boy. Come along it's time for bed."

Willy grabbed his hat and cane and headed for the door with Charlie at his heels. As they passed the chocolate room Willy grabbed his arm, and bent down so he could see him.

"No one is to know about my meetings 'kay?"

"Yes sir. I won't tell a soul."

"Off you go."

"You're not coming?"

"I had planned on spending the evening with ariella. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok. Have a good night sir."

"You too."

Charlie ran to his house and was greeted by his parents and grandparents. Willy watched with a smile on his face as the lad ran upstairs for bed. He turned on his heel and walked back to his room. He found his beloved waiting in his room, doing paperwork at his desk. He put down his hat and cane, and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed gently.

"You're tense."

"Some things have gone missing from inventory." She sighed throwing down her pen.

"Let's not talk about business right now. I want to talk about us."

"Why…?" she turned in his chair to look up at him. He grabbed her hand and brought her over to his bed, his hand enclosed in hers.

"Ariella I know you think I've been pushing you away but I haven't. I want you to know that I… lo… lov… (Sighs) I love you, so much your all I think about."

"I love you too."

He kissed her sweetly and gently on the lips. All this time no matter when she kissed him he still tasted like chocolate with a hint of cherry. She stood up to leave when he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"I want you to stay in here with me. This is your room now."

"Really? Well then I'll move my stuff in later but right now I'm going to grab a nightgown ok?"

"Sure."

She disappeared from the room and half ran half walked to her room. She went to her lingerie closet and grabbed her favorite nightgown. She undressed from her work clothes and slid on the nightgown. She walked back to Willy's room and stood at the door.

"Willy?"

"Huh? Wow!"

She shut the door and crossed the room with her chocolate colored nightgown flowing around her heels. She climbed into bed with him, snuggling up close to him. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent.

"I love that nightgown. It's gorgeous."

"I know you do. I had it especially made just for me, color and all."

"Let's get some sleep. Long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Willy sighed and drifted off to sleep knowing for the first time what love felt like.


	4. Results

The next few weeks went by so quickly and ariella had officially moved into Willy's room and they couldn't be happier. One day Willy had to go to Paris to try and fix a problem about the chocolate melting on the plane from London.

"I'll miss you."

"I won't be gone long just a few days is all."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The very next day while discussing some new products with Charlie ariella felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Charlie stood outside the door and knocked gently.

"Ariella? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm ok. Oh sorry, I just felt really bad."

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into the meeting room. They sat down and went back to their discussion about the candy.

"Charlie how about we do this later I'm not feeling well at all."

"Sure."

Charlie went back to his house but ariella went straight to the infirmary and sat down in the chair waiting for the doctor. He arrived looked over her chart, and sat down on his stool.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I just feel really sick and nauseated. And I'm exhausted."

"Well I think it might the flu. Fluids and bed rest for you but just in case let's draw some blood."

He had her roll up her sleeve and drew a tube of blood. She tried her best not to look at it but she did and almost threw up at the sight of it.

"Ok you're all done you can go now."

"Thank you."

She rolled her sleeve back down, walked into her room, and lay down. She didn't even get out of bed when Willy came home. Charlie met him at the front doors wanting to hear all about Paris and what it was like.

"Hello Charlie, how goes things? Everything went smoothly without me?"

"Oh yes everything went fine ariella and I had everything under control. How was Paris?"

"Huh? Oh wonderful still the same from the last time I went there. Where is ariella?"

"She's been in bed for the past few days she's sick."

"Oh my I hope it's nothing serious."

He walked to his room leaving Charlie behind in the chocolate room because he still respected his mentor's wishes about their privacy. He opened the door and found her asleep in the bed. He sat down beside her and felt her forehead.

_"She's__ cool to the touch__ so she's not running a fever."_

He ran a hand over her face and stroked it gently. She awoke to see him leaning over her.

"Oh your back."

"Charlie tells me that you're sick it's not serious is it?"

"No the doctor thinks it's just the flu."

Just then the phone rang; she reached over and picked it up hearing the doctor's voice on the other end.

"Ariella?"

"Yes?"

"I have your test results back from the blood I drew. Congratulations."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"What…? You're sure?"

"Yes. I ran the test twice."

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone with the doctor's voice resounding in her mind. _"You're pregnant."_ She slumped back in the bed and drew the covers back over her. Willy saw the emotion in her face and started to get scared.

"Darling? What is it? Who was that?"

"It was the doctor. He said that it was just the flu I'll be fine in a few days. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh good I'm glad that it's nothing. I'll let you rest you need it, so you can get right back to work."

He kissed her cheek and she kissed his and crawled back under the covers. When she was sure he was gone she got up, dressed, and went on her way to the chocolate room to see the only other person who was gone through this before. Charlie's mother.


	5. Scares

Ariella started to knock on the door but drew her hand back for a second, and then she knocked on the door having her mind made up. Mrs. Bucket answered not knowing what to expect since she had met Willy's girlfriend a few times.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Bucket can I come in? I have to talk to you about something important."

"Uh… sure come in."

She went in and sat down at her kitchen table. Charlie's mother shut the door, and sat adjacent to her. There was something about her that she didn't notice before. She brushed it off and looked at the girl wondering what she wanted to talk to her about.

"The reason I'm here is because I need your advice on something… (Sighs) I'm… pregnant."

"What?"

"And I can't think of how to tell Willy. He doesn't like parents and now he's going to be one."

"When did you find out?"

"This afternoon when Willy came home. He was with me when the doctor called me I told him it was nothing."

"You have to tell him."

"I know. Maybe I shouldn't even have the baby…"

"No! Never say that. A child is a blessing, and maybe this will bring you two closer."

"I hope so."

"My advice to you is tell him as soon as possible. The longer the wait, the harder you'll have to explain the big belly."

"All right. I'll tell him right now. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and if you eve r need to talk to me about this again I'm here."

They hugged, ariella stepped out of the house, looked across the chocolate room and there was Willy walking with Charlie up to his house.

"Ariella you're up! How do you feel?"

"Fine. A whole lot better now."

"Oh good! I was just bringing Charlie home. We've finished the chocolate Easter birds. They are perfect."

"Willy I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I'm a little…."

"It's important. Extremely important." She looked at Mrs. Bucket who nodded and gave her an invisible push.

"All right."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the grassy bridge so no one would be around to hear. She sat down and looked at the chocolate river flow gently. He sat beside her, pulled her close to him with his arm around her waist.

"What's the matter?"

"That phone call I got this morning from the doctor… I don't have the flu… I'm…"

"What? You're what?"

"… pregnant."

"You mean we're gonna be p… par…"

"Parents yes."

He stood up, walked back across the bridge with her right behind him, grabbing onto his hand to make sure he was ok. As soon as they got on solid ground Willy did the one thing he's never done before. He let go of her hand, kissed it gently, flashed her a smile, and fainted. She leaned over him slapping his face gently to try and wake him up.

"Willy! Willy! Wake up!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Why did I faint?"

"Because I told you I was pregnant."

She helped him up, and ran to their room in tears. Mrs. Bucket saw her run and followed right behind her. She caught up with her halfway down the hall. She was slumped in a corner outside their door, her head in her knees, shaking violently from crying. She tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"I told you it was a bad idea to tell him! I told you!"

"Darling its ok he has to get used to the idea first."

"I know he hates it, and pretty soon he'll tell me to leave."

"No he won't I'll make sure of it."

"Ariella! Why did you run off? I wasn't done talking to you."

"DON'T YOU DARE SCOLD HER!"

He flinched at Mrs. Bucket's voice and backed away a bit.

"I was going to tell her that I'm excited about this. I think it'll be great to be a p… arent."

He leaned down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She grasped onto him as he picked her up and took her into their room. Once in their room, he helped her undress and get in bed. He started to leave and let her rest when she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me; hold me."

"Darling are you feeling well?"

"I feel cold."

He climbed into the bed with her and held her closely to his chest. She shivered against him from the cold that was curling around and inside her body. He brought the covers over them wrapping them around her. He put a hand on her forehead and pulled it away gently.

"Darling you're burning up. Darling…? Darling?!"

He looked down and saw her passed out, curled up like a ball with her arms wrapped around her abdomen protectively. He reached over, grabbed the phone receiver and called the doctor.

"Yes?"

"I need help! Ariella has fainted and she's burning up."

"I'm on my way."

He tried to put the receiver back on the cradle but it fell on the floor. He got up and ran down the hall but fell backwards, as he ran into the second person he was going to get, Charlie's mother. He got from the floor, offering her a hand to help her up.

"Mrs. Bucket I need your help something's wrong with ariella!"

"Where is she?" she and the doctor said in unison. She wasn't expecting to see him standing behind her so she jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"This way."

He led them into their room and they went to work. As Mrs. Bucket pulled back the covers, she noticed a little puddle of blood underneath ariella.

"Doctor I think she's miscarrying."

"Oh my… let's get her to the infirmary now!"

She picked her up and the 2 of them started to run towards the hospital when she looked back she saw Willy looking confused. Mrs. Bucket handed ariella over to a group of oompa-loompa's who were standing outside the door. She grabbed Willy's arms and pulled him away from the doors. She leaned down so she could try to explain it better to him.

"Willy? Willy? Listen to me. You haven't been through this so I'll have to explain it to you ok?"

"'kay what's happened?"

"(Sighs) she's starting to miscarry which means… if we can't stop the bleeding she might lose the baby."

He looked down at the floor the color draining from his face, he look back up at her with tears in his eyes that were on the verge of spilling over.

"Do anything you can please…"

"ok." As she stood up he yanked her arm back down to his face.

"Money is no object. Spare no expense."

"yes sir."

She walked into the infirmary to assist the doctor; Charlie came around the corner and saw something he'd nevedr thought he'd see. His mentor was crying; he was on the floor, his knees up around his chest sons racking his body. Charlie, hurt by seeing his mentor this way; walked over to the man and hugged him hard. He wrapped his arms around the little boy's frame and cried onto charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie…?" he said in a throaty whisper so soft he barely heard him.

"… I … it hurts so much… what if she loses the baby?"

"sir… I … she'll still be able to have children."

"(sniffles) really? She could?"

"yes. Ask my mother she had one before she had me and look what happened."

"thank you Charlie that makes me feel so much better."

"willy? You can go see her now."

He jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran in leaving Charlie in his spot.

"how is she?"

"she's stable…"

"and the…"

"… baby? It's fine there's nothing to worry about. She'll be fine in a few days she'll need to spend them in bed."

"thank you! Thank you both!"


End file.
